The Golden Child
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: The Story of how Zeus came to be the ruler he is in Greek Mythology. What happened that made Cronus the way he became after becoming king? And what did Rhea do to make sure that what was suppose to come true did? R/R


The Golden Child

Chapter One: Beginning

By: KrimsonRayne

Okay I've been thinking about doing this for a while and finally after getting most of the drawings down for the main gods involved in the overthrow of Cronus.

This story will be a bit different then the actually Mythology version just to warn you and the rating for this story is 18+ for blood, gore and sexual suggestions

Why suggestions you ask? Because I can not write sex scenes.

* * *

><p><em>Cronus the king that ruled the Golden Kingdom of the Gods and his wife Rhea had six children. Fearing that one of his children would over power him like his parents, Gaia and Uranus said would happened; he swallowed each child his beautiful wife gave birth to, except for one. <em>

_Rhea the Queen of the Golden Kingdom and the mother of the gods tricked her husband by giving him a rock wrapped in cloth, hoping that it would past for her last child._

_Well if you know the legend you know what happened after that. _

_But how true is it? Did things happen as they were told or was there more to the legends then people realize?_

* * *

><p>"Please just it!" cried a beautiful light haired woman grabbing onto her husband's arm, tears falling from her purple eyes. Her husband, a handsome man with dark hair and gold eyes glared at her hatefully. How dare she!<p>

"I will not have my children take away my throne!" he growled at her pushing her away from him as the light haired woman flinched at the volume of his voice. The man turned his back to the woman as she gripped her dress and watched sadly as her husband walked away from her.

Why was it turning out like this? Why was he letting what their parents said bother him so much? WHY?

"Mother?" asked two childlike voices from behind the light haired woman who wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned to the two children. One was a boy with dark hair and purple eyes like her own and the other was a girl with hair like fire and gold eyes, and both were staring at her with a worried expression.

"Yes?" she asked them with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes as both children walked up to her and she bent down to their level.

"Are you okay?" asked the fire like hair, tears coming to her eyes and the light haired woman patted the little girls head lovenly.

"Yes my dear Hestia I am fine, why?" the light haired woman asked and Hestia frowned at her mother as the dark haired boy just stared at his mother quietly.

"Daddy was yelling at you…" Hestia started and looked at the dark haired boy to agree with her. The dark haired boy nodded his head and the light haired woman smiled sadly.

"Do not worry my children." She said lovingly as he pulled both children into a hug, trying to soothe their worry. Both children hugged their mother back then stared at her sadly as she pulled away from them and stood up.

"Hades?" the light haired woman asked and the dark haired boy gave his mother a questionable look.

"Take care of your siblings for me okay?" the light haired woman asked and Hades nodded his head sadly.

"Yes mother." The little boy answered in a soft voice as Hestia grabbed Hades hand.

"Queen Rhea?" asked another voice and the light haired woman turned to stare at one of the many servants in the kingdom.

"Yes?" Rhea asked staring at the servant as the two children looked between the servant and their mother.

"King Cronus is calling for you." The servant announced and Rhea's face fell. So her husband wanted her even after all the arguments they've been having.

"Tell him I will be there in a moment." Rhea told the servant who nodded his head then scurried off quickly.

"..Mother?" asked Hades as she started to walk away from them.

"Don't worry, I will take care of everything my dear ones." Rhea told the two children with a kind but sad smile on her face.

Quietly the beautiful queen of the Golden Kingdom walked away from the small children and followed after the servant. Yes she would take care of everything.

* * *

><p>"Husband?" asked Rhea as she walked into the private area of the throne room.<p>

Cronus looked at his wife, the look on his face completely different from the one he had on his face from earlier. It was like he was a different person from the one she was pleading with earlier. A small smile formed on Cronus face as he held out his hand to Rhea, who looked at the hand then took it.

Gently the King of the Golden Kingdom pulled his wife into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rhea closed her eyes and put her hands over his.

"My beautiful Rhea…" Cronus whispered as he kissed Rhea's neck gently. Rhea closed her eyes and let Cronus do as he pleased.

Yes she would make sure everything that was supposed to happen would. Even if she was killed or lost the man she loved most in the world to do it.


End file.
